Harry, Hermione, Lily, The Weasley's and The Marauders
by Tori-T-Face
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Lily, The Weasley's and the Marauders read book 1 prologue. The link to the full story can be found in the authors notes.


_**THE LINK TO THIS FANFICTION IS HERE: archiveofourown (.org) /works/ 639516 /chapters / 1159207**_

_**Just remove the spaces. **_

_**I have posted the prologue here so that the people who were following the story could continue reading it. The rest of this story won't be published on this site. **_

**Disclaimer: I wish people would learn that no-one on this site owns Harry Potter although many of them including me wish they did :( so here we are I OWN NOTHING!**

**Harry, Lily, the Weasley's and the Marauders read book 1**

**Prologue **

Remus Lupin was standing next to a high towering bookshelf browsing with his forefinger skimming along the spines of the books. These books were new in the library and he could not wait to get his hands on them. He loved the smell of books, it was so refreshing and calming to him. It also helped calm him when Moony was more dominant than normal and crawling his way to the surface the days previous to a full moon.

He looked down over the ledge of the second floor of the library and saw his group of friends the Marauders, Lily and their new friends Harry, Fred, George, Hermione, Ron and Ginny gathered around a table some studying while others planning some pranks to carry out on the Slytherin's. He chuckled as Harry's face lit up and snatched the quill out of Sirius' hands and scribbled something down in a notebook they had between them while explaining to them, they were all looking at him like their dreams had come true. He had obviously come up with something good. Hermione's face showed her stern disapproval while Lily's was mixed between adoration, amusement and disapproval. She, Harry and James had grown very close over the past month getting to know everything about each other. He would tell us short stories about how he, Ron and Hermione became friends but he would never tell us all of the story leaving out the small details that really make the story riveting and nail biting. Harry had also grown very close to Sirius; they were almost glued together at the hip. They seemed to have a lot of similar views and interests, which made it easy for them to talk to each other, inevitably they became fast friends. They could always be found either in a random corridor pranking Slytherins, sitting in the common room talking and laughing or in the grounds playing Quidditch.

The Twins were always helping plan pranks and showing the group their newest inventions for their joke shop, or testing and developing them. They seemed to look up to the Marauders as role models and telling them of all their endeavours with the infamous Marauders Map.

Ron and Hermione always drifted between all the members of the group but Hermione seemed to like to hang with Remus in the library most of the time while Ron was always with one of the Marauders and Harry. Ginny however was always, _always _seen in the presence of Harry. She seemed to adore Harry but Harry didn't like her at all in that way which he made clear almost every time she blatantly flirted with him, she seemed to not notice his subtle pleas for her to leave him alone. He was too polite to say this himself so everyone else seemed to have taken it as their group mission to try and pry her from him whenever they could. Sirius always seemed to go very quiet and moody while Ginny was throwing herself at Harry but always made up for it by doubling his efforts in keeping her away from him.

The one strange thing Remus had noticed about the group in particular was that they avoided Peter like the plague and when Peter tried to talk to any of them, they would always answer but look to Harry to see his reaction. Almost as if they were afraid Harry would shout at them if they spoke a word to him. Harry in particular seemed to loath Peter with a vengeance and was always shooting suspicious looks at him whenever he did something unusual or was late when we were all meeting somewhere. On one particular night when Peter went missing for a long while he threw the coldest look imaginable at him when he turned up again, he looked like he could have froze hell with that one look.

Dumbledore had arranged for a huge room, slightly smaller than the Gryffindor common room, for all of them to share, it acted as a common room for them throughout the day, they could stay up with each other as long as they wanted to too, it was just a room where they could relax, it looked almost exactly like the Gryffindor common room (seeing as they were all in Gryffindor) however there were two dormitories one for the boys and one obviously for the girls. Inside the dorms there was only one big room however with eight beds spread out around the circular room. Ron and James were next to Harry, Sirius was opposite him with Remus, Fred and George next to him, while Peter was by the door.

About a month ago this group of new students had arrived at the school seemingly out of nowhere, quite literally appearing out of thin air in the entrance hall of the school, when the Marauders had found them they took them all to Dumbledore's office. They were all, to say the least, shocked to find out that they were from the future and that Harry was Lily and James' son to boot! Dumbledore had already found a way for them to go back but he had allowed them to stay for a while with them, out of kindness to Harry. Dumbledore had asked everyone but Harry and the kids from the future to go out of the room and wait outside his office for a while, while he asked them some questions. He had let them back in about ten minuets later telling them that they would be staying with them for a while and they should make them feel as welcome as possible.

He walked back to the shelves and frowned. There was a rather colourful book right at the end by the railing. It had a red, purple and yellow binding and a small picture of an old man at the top which looked vaguely like Dumbledore.

He gently plucked it out of the shelf and gasped at what he found on the cover. There was a picture of the Hogwarts express with a small inaccurate drawing of Harry in front of it. It had a big title above the image saying:

_**Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone**_

_**J. K. ROWLING**_

He looked back at the shelf only to find six more with varying thicknesses. He leaned in closer and read the different names:

_**Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets**_

_**J. K. ROWLING**_

_**Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban**_

_**J. K. ROWLING**_

_**Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire**_

_**J. K. ROWLING**_

_**Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix**_

_**J. K. ROWLING**_

_**Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince**_

_**J. K. ROWLING**_

_**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**_

_**J. K. ROWLING**_

He quickly gathered them all in his arms and sped as fast as he could while carrying seven books in his arms, down the metal spiral staircase leading down to the bottom level of the library. It was lucky that the table that they had chosen to sit at was next to the staircase otherwise he would have dropped the books due to their weight.

He dropped all of the books onto the table in a neat pile making them all jump at the sound, he would have grinned at the fact that all of their hands jumped to their hearts at the same time. They pierced him with a questioning gaze each and stopped what they were doing.

"What with all the books, Remus?" Harry asked frowning the others nodded in agreement.

"Well Harry did you know that someone has written a whole series of books about you?" He asked getting straight to the point.

"They have? What's it called?" He asked seemingly startled.

"It's called Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone." He said his eyes glued to Harry's face. He saw a flicker of alarm cross over his features and quickly looked over at Hermione as she was the one who normally had the answers.

"OH! Harry, remember that time when that woman came up to us and asked us if she could have an account of your years at Hogwarts so that she could shine a better light on you to the Muggle world? She said she wanted to make a new successful book series." She gushed looking ecstatic. A look of comprehension dawned on Harry's face.

"Oh, yeah. I remember that. She called me at home and asked if I wanted to do an interview. She came over every other week so she could take a look in my pensive and my mind to get the full account and my thoughts. Some parts even I can't remember fully." He said looking baffled.

"Yeah she came over to us as well remember Fred, George, Ginny? She said her name was Joanne Rowling. She must have been the author. What year was it published in Remus?" Ron asked leaning his elbows on the table leaning forward to get a better look.

"Wait a second." He said flipping through the first book. "It says here 1997. We're in 1977 right now so this must be about you Harry. That and the obviousness of the name. Do you remember anything about a Philosopher's Stone?"

"Yeah we found it in our first year here."

"It's how we met!" Ron and Hermione said together, they looked at each other, blushed and looking away. Harry chuckled while most of the others looked confused, smug or faintly bored at the display.

"I'd love to read it Harry! I'd like to know what you did in your first year and how you met each other." Lily said sweetly into the silence, she hugged his arm affectionately. He grinned down at her.

"I suppose if you want to. It really isn't terribly exciting. I have no problem with it, do you guys?"

"No, it would be nice to relive the memories for once while we have the chance. Besides I want to see what she wrote about us." Hermione said almost at once. The other nodded in agreement.

"What about the rest of you do you want to read with us?" Lily asked the Marauders.

"Sure! We could go up to the common room or we could go up to the Room of Requirement." James said grinning broadly at Harry.

"I think it would be better in the Room. That way we don't really have to leave unless we get hungry." They all agreed with him and stood gathering their things.

"I'm soooo excited! We get to know everything about Harry this way! We can even know what his thoughts were!" Sirius squealed making Harry start to regret his decision.

Once they had all got their things in their bags they trudged out of the library and out into the corridors. Harry let the others talk excitedly to each other about what his first year would be like while he smiled at them.

_They have no idea what they have got themselves in for. It's going to be one wild ride!_ He thought to himself looking forward to their reactions.


End file.
